


Two's Company, Three's Perfection

by cazmalfoy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had no idea how he had managed to get in this spot, but he suddenly decided he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's Perfection

Logan had no idea how he had managed to get sandwiched between Alec and Ben, but when Alec ducked his head and ran his tongue down Logan's neck, the cyber-journalist couldn't bring himself to care.

Ben was standing behind him, running his hands down Logan's torso, pulling Logan's body back against Ben's own. Logan groaned when he felt Ben's hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass.

Logan's hazel eyes darkened as he watched Alec lean over his shoulder and take Ben's lips in a passionate kiss. Logan knew he shouldn't think it was hot, watching twin brothers hungrily devour each other's mouths, but when Alec ground his hips against Logan's, all thoughts of morals and decency went out of the window.

The temperature in the room was beginning to get uncomfortable. All three men were still completely dressed, grinding against each other as they tried to find friction against their clothes covered-cocks.

Alec's fingers unbuttoned Logan's shirt, fingers brushing against Logan's overheated skin as each button was popped open.

Ben was whispering in his ear, words that Logan's brain couldn't register, as he slipped the older mans shirt off of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Logan's eyes flicked closed when Ben planted feather soft kisses on one side of his neck and Alec did the same on the other. It was almost too much, the feeling of both of them pressed against him. But the promise of what was to come made Logan hold on to his impending orgasm.

Logan whined in the back of his throat when suddenly both of their mouth's dispearred, along with the heat of their bodies. His hazel eyes flicked open just as he felt their bodies press against his once more.

Ben was standing in front of him this time, distinguisable only by the small cresent shaped scar at the corner of his mouth. A scar Logan forward and kissed. Logan moaned in to Ben's mouth when Alec's hands slid around Logan's waist and began unfastening his jeans.

"Bed," he vaguely heard Alec whisper in his ear as his jeans fell to the floor, along with his underwear.

Ben took hold of Logan's hands and lead him across the room, carefully lying him down on the bed.

Logan looked up from the bed and he felt his cock harden when Alec reached out and dragged Ben closer, kissing him hard. Ben groaned and buried his hands in Alec's hair, bringing their heads closer and pressing their bodies harder against each other.

Alec's hands ran down Ben's back, not stopping until they slid underneath Ben's trousers and came to rest of Ben's ass, dragging him closer.

Ben pulled his mouth away from Alec's tipping his head back, allowing his twin to kiss and nibble Ben's neck, as his hands worked Ben's ass.

Logan couldn't take it anymore, just watching the brothers was making him achingly hard and his cock was just there, jutting out from his body, screaming for attention. Logan sighed with relief as his hand closed around his hard flesh.

"Uh oh," Alec whispered in Ben's ear, running his tongue around the shell. "I think Logan's starting without us," he added, turning Ben around so that his back was pressing against Alec's chest.

"We can't have that, can we?" Ben smirked, stepping away from Alec and walking towards the bed, shedding himself of his clothing as he went.

Logan's eyes darkened even further as Ben climbed onto the bed, crawling up Logan's six-foot-two frame so that the older man was completely covered by the transgenic.

Ben batted Logan's hand away and kissed him passionately, taking Logan's cock in his own hand. "Oh god," Logan groaned as Alec, having shed himself of his clothing also, climbed onto the bed and began making marks on Logan's neck. Nipping here and there, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make Logan gasp with pleasure and arch more into Ben's touch.

Ben pulled his mouth away from Logan's and, with his free hand, turned Alec's head towards him. As Ben kissed him, Alec's hand clasped around Logan's cock, interlacing his fingers with Ben's.

The feeling of both Alec and Ben's hands on him, coupled with the sight of them kssing passionately above him was quickly driving Logan crazy and he knew he had to do something.

Logan's hand were unoccupied, save for running over Alec and Ben's shoulder baldes, and he reached down between their bodies. He grasped both Alec's and Ben's untouched cocks, causing both his lovers to gasp in surprise.

Alec released Ben's mouth and smirked down at Logan. Before he could say anything Logan captured Alec's lips in a fiery kiss, positive he could taste Ben in Alec's mouth. Alec tightened his hold on Logan's cock when Ben ducked his head and kissed his way down his twin's neck, biting at his collar bone.

Logan gasped when the hands on his cock tightened and his back arched, spilling onto Ben's stomach with a shout of both Ben and Alec's names.

Logan's hand continued moving and it wasn't long before Alec and Ben came, practically at the same time as each other.

Ben collapsed on top of Logan's body and Alec rested his head on the pillows next to Logan's. Logan's chest was heaving with each gulping breath he took. Ben nuzzled his his face against Logan's chest, licking the sweat off of his collar bone before resting his head down, listening to Logan's heartbeat returning to it's natural rythmn as he fell asleep. Logan and Alec shortly following.


End file.
